1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the system for adjusting the chamfering amount of an object in the portable chamfering machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of the conventional chamfering machine intended to chamfer the corner of an object by a rotating cutter which has cutting blades round the outer circumference, the machine body having the rotating cutter at the front end thereof is provided with a slide guide which has guide planes perpendicular to each other and slidable along the corner of the object, and the cutting blades of the rotating cutter are slanted and projected into a space formed between the guide planes.
The amount of an object chamfered by this chamfering machine is determined by to what extent the cutting blades are projected into the space between the guide planes. As disclosed in the preliminarily opened Japanese Utility Model Application, Sho 62-100814, for example, the system for adjusting the cutting blades projected into the space comprises a boss arranged on the body of the chamfering machine and eccentric to the axial center of the rotating cutter, and the slide guide fitted into the eccentric boss at the base end thereof, wherein the chamfered amount of an object is set by the angle of the slide guide swung relative to the eccentric boss.
In the case of this adjusting system, however, the machine becomes complicated in construction because the eccentric boss must be arranged between the slide guide and the machine body. In addition, comparatively high processing accuracy is needed to make the eccentric boss because any error in processing the eccentric boss influences directly the relation between the angle of the slide guide swung relative to the eccentric boss and the chamfered amount of an object.
In order to solve this problem, the pending Japanese Application (Japanese Utility Model Application Sho 62-172167 filed by the Assignee of the present invention on Nov. 11, 1987) has proposed a system enabling the chamfered amount of an object to be adjusted in such a way that the slide guide is swingably pivoted directly on the underside of the body from which the rotating cutter is projected, slanting relative to the underside, and that the cutting blades are projected into the space between the guide planes in proportion to the angle of the slide guide swung round its pivoted point.
Further studying the proposal made by Japanese Utility Model Application Sho 62-172167, the inventor of the present invention has found that when the simple flat headed screw or bolt is used as a stud for swingably pivoting the slide guide on the underside of the machine body from which the rotatinq cutter is projected with its axial line slanted relative to the underside of the machine body, it takes a long time to adjust the chamfering amount of an object, because the stud or screw must be loosened and then tightened again every time when the chamfering amount of the object is adjusted by swinging the slide guide round the stud.